Productivity
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: Oneshot. Harry and Nikki find another use for Harry's desk after an argument. Rated M for a reason!


"What the hell is wrong with you Nikki?" Harry yelled as he pushed the lab door open and strode through it, his blonde haired companion following quickly behind him letting the door slam shut, the noise reverberating around the room.

"What's wrong with _me_?" Nikki shouted "I want answers Harry, don't you?"

"I don't go barging into crime scenes and getting in suspects faces" Harry replied loudly as he walked over to his desk, Nikki quickly followed and threw her hands up in exasperation. "No wonder you always get hurt" he added as he whirled around to look at her, their bodies inches apart..

"Well is it my fault I want to know who killed that little boy?" she asked him and yanked her coat off before throwing it on her chair. Harry did the same with his and shook his head, turning away from her "Don't you ignore me Harry" she yelled and he spun around to look at her.

"_Of course _I want to know who did it Nikki. I just don't go around accusing people of it"

"We have evidence it was him" Nikki shouted and Harry took a step closer so their bodies were practically touching before he gripped Nikki's arms tightly in his arms.

"He pulled a knife on you Nikki" he hissed slowly before leaning down and covering her lips with his in a possessive kiss, pulling her body closer to him and wrapping his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss straight away before Nikki pushed him off and slapped him.

"Don't you ever do that again" she told him dangerously but she grabbed the front of his jumped and pulled him down for another kiss, looping her arms around his neck and running her hands through his hair as she moaned into his mouth. Harry backed her up against his desk and began kissing down her neck causing Nikki to lean her head back and give him better access, gasping loudly when he sucked on the sensitive spot just below her ear. Nikki brought her hands down to his jeans and shakily undid the belt and button before pushing them down his legs, while Harry picked her up slightly and sat her on the desk before moving away from her neck and reaching up the front of her skirt to pull her tights and knickers down, all the while looking into her eyes, a smirk on his face as he saw the need in them. Nikki then slid forward slightly on the desk and allowed the skirt to ride up over her thighs, smirking when she saw Harry's eyes darken even more and his breathing quicken before he kissed her again, both of them fighting for dominance as Nikki pushed his boxers down his legs and moved forward more on the desk, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him closer to her.

"Harry" she moaned into his ear as he rested one hand on her naked thigh and she tried to pull him closer "Please" she whispered breathlessly.

Just the sound of Nikki begging made Harry almost loose it but he pulled Nikki forward and entered her in one quick motion making her gasp in surprise and let out a low moan as her eyes fluttered shut and her head fell back.

"Yes" she breathed as she tightened her legs around Harry when he started to move, gripping her closer to him. Nikki let out small moans and wrapped her arms around his neck as Harry buried his face in her hair, he too letting out breathy moans. "Harry" she whimpered and he could feel her tightening around him before she shuddered and bit into his shoulder, muffling the sound of her yelling his name. This made Harry lose control completely and he pressed his face into her neck as he shouted her name. Both of them stayed like that for a few seconds before Nikki moved away and looked sheepishly at his shoulder, they both knew there would be a large bruise there for a very long time.

"I've never done that before" she admitted as Harry moved away and he grinned at her

"What? Bitten or had sex on your best friend's desk with your best friend?"

"Both" Nikki replied with a blush and Harry reached down to pull up his trousers and boxers before handing Nikki hers. She quickly put them on and got off the desk just as the double doors opened and Leo and Detective Mumford walked in, deep in an animated conversation. Nikki's face turned bright red as she turned away from them and Harry looked down at her and chuckled, resting his hand on her now skirt covered thigh for a few seconds making her shiver with want again.

"Have you two been up to anything productive?" Leo asked as he walked over and Harry snorted while Nikki giggled loudly and bit her lip "Nikki are you alright? You look flushed"

"It's just a bit hot in here" she told him "I might go and get some air"

She gave Harry a pointed look before she turned and walked out of the lab leaving Harry to make up something to tell Leo. Ten minutes later when she was leaning against her car door Harry strolled out of the lab like a man on a mission and kissed her as soon as he reached her, his hands dropping to her hips as hers tangled in his hair.

"Your place or mine?" he whispered and Nikki grinned

* * *

**Once again brought on by a conversation with view_er1 on Lj. :D Because we all know that during their arguments Harry just wants to grab Nikki and kiss her ;)**

**xxx**


End file.
